


Billiards and Bets

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Drabble [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Genevieve goes to play pool when she finds she's alone in the compound. She is caught up practicing that she doesn't hear Loki come in. He asks to play with her and has a twist on the game. He wants to play strip billiards placing a bet that if he wins he gets to have sex with her. If she wins, he'll take her out on a date. Find out who the winner is.





	Billiards and Bets

Sighing as I finished another book, a sense of restlessness came over me, eager to do something a little more entertaining. Deciding I’d go down to the recreational room to play some pool, I made a quick stop to invite a couple of my friends to play with me.

“Hey guys, does anyone want to…play pool? Okay, it seems as if no one’s here. Great, guess it’ll be a perfect time to get some practice in,” I stated, finding the lounge empty of the Avengers, mumbling to myself in the silence. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I took the elevator down to the basement where the rec room was located and entered the billiards room.  
The interior of the billiards room was filled with dark green painted walls, full glass windows on the outside to view the outdoor pool. The floors were lined with a burgundy, plush carpet that you could slide your bare feet across, the comfort welcome after long days of training or battles that completely wore you out, leaving a heavy mark on your soul.

Selecting my favorite pool stick, a dark cedar wood coated with a royal blue design at the bottom and gold etching carved into the wood; it was custom made, something I had chosen myself when Tony asked us what we’d like ours to look like. It fit my personality well and matched my stormy blue eyes. I didn’t have any special or magical abilities except for the calmness I could create just by being in the room. I set up the triangle and arranged the balls, aligning them in the center, preparing to break them with the cue ball.  
Taking my stance, I leaned over the stick, keeping my hands loose but firm enough to hit the ball towards the triangle of balls; a clacking sound reverberated around the room as they scattered in different directions, not one falling into any of the pockets.  
Analyzing my next hit, I decided to hit the orange ball that had the number five on it into a corner pocket getting so lost in practice that I didn’t hear a certain god walk into the room.

“You know, I’ve never seen someone…” a voice cut into the silence, startling me. It startled me so much that I went into defense mode and swung the pool stick to attack a supposed intruder. I didn’t even manage to get a hit on the person because they caught it stopping it mid-swing allowing me to come face to face with Loki, the God of mischief himself.

“So focused on practicing. Did you truly try to attack me Genevieve? I thought we were friends,” he continued, showing a wolfish grin, pulling the stick from my hands in an instant.

“I’m sorry. You startled me. I didn’t hear you come in,” I apologized, heat flushing my face. He intimidated me a little but that didn’t mean I didn’t enjoy his friendship. Part of me wished that it was something more but I knew that it could never happen, or so I thought.

“That’s what I get for being able to sneak around so easily. What are you doing playing alone? Didn’t anyone want to play with the calm of the storm?” he asked, handing me my stick and circling the table to the wall where the others lay.

“No one else is home besides you and me. I don’t know where they went. There was no note so I assume they all went out to have fun. Plus I needed to stretch my limbs. I’ve spent all day reading,” I answered, watching him as he ran his hands over the other sticks.

“Do you mind if I play? Or would you rather continue alone?” he asked, his back to me, his hand resting on his own stick, a black wood, green and gold etchings all around it.

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind the company,” I told him, gathering up the scattered balls to rearrange them for a game between us.

“Excellent. Though I have a different idea on our little game. Would you like to know what my twist is, darling?” he told me. He circled back towards me, his pool stick in hand, his other hand snaking around my waist. He placed his lips next to my ear, his breath cool against my skin. Loki nipped at the sensitive skin, a heat coursing through my insides. God, he smelled so good, his touch, making me ache and yearn for him.

“W-What is the…twist?” I asked, breathless. I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. Anyone could tell you I had a major crush on him, the desire for him strong and I frequently imagined what he could do with his hands, his tongue…with everything. I’d touch myself late at night with thoughts of him fucking me on my mind. It was a miracle that he hadn’t walked in on me and finished the job.

It wasn’t like we didn’t flirt with each other every now and then. We’d leave little subtle touches on each other, which only fueled my lust for him. Tonight it seemed like he was different with how he flirted with me as if he were waiting for something more to happen between us. I wondered if he had a trick up his sleeve, the thought that he might try to use me for something he needed.

“How about a little game of strip billiards? It’s like strip poker but if one of us gets their ball in, we take off a piece of clothing. I’d also like to place a bet,” he told me, leaning down to kiss my neck. I gasped at the intimacy, closing my eyes to stop the feeling making its way to my core.

“A bet? Do you think you’ll win? What if I win?” I asked trying…and failing to step away from him, his vise-like grip on me preventing any movement on my end.

“If you win then we’ll discuss your terms on that. If I win, then I’d like to take you on this table right here after the game is finished,” he replied, pulling me closer to his body, his hand drifting up to squeeze one of my breasts.

“Fine, but if I win, then you can take me on a date followed by sex after it,” I told him my terms daring and bold even for me.

“Deal. Let’s play,” he said, releasing me and standing on the longer side of the table.

“Do you want to break or should I?” I asked, lifting the triangle and putting it to the side.

“You go ahead and break,”

“All right,”

I placed the cue ball in front of the tip of the triangle pool balls and struck first, scattering them, the end result the same when I first started practice. Stepping out of the way, I let Loki start his turn, my jaw dropping as he hit a solid in the middle pocket.

“I’m solids, you’re stripes. If I make the next one then you have to remove something,” he told me. He analyzed the next move, hitting the four into a corner pocket. I sighed and took off my socks, placing them to the side. He missed the next shot, prompting my turn. I sunk the eleven and he removed his boots as I missed the next one. This time he got two balls in the next two turns, my jeans and hoodie taken off next. Another one he got in and my shirt followed; I was left in only a bra and underwear.

“You wouldn’t be using magic to win would you Loki?” I asked, suspicious of how he managed to get me undressed rather quickly.

“No. I’m playing fair. It wouldn’t be as much fun if I used tricks. I like seeing you strip down. It’s increasingly…entertaining,” he answered, walking behind me and slapping my ass. We missed out next shots until his one after mine when he shot in the solid orange ball. I shook my head, unclasping my bra and placing it in the pile with my other clothes.

“One more to get in and you’ll be completely naked and I’ll have won,” he told me.

“You haven’t gotten the blue or the red balls in yet. You also have the eight to sink in as well to win this-,” I informed him, shocked when he did a trick shot getting in both the red and blue balls into both corner pockets. He aimed for the eight and had just shot it in when I removed my panties.

“Damn. You didn’t tell me you were this good at playing pool,” I told him, covering my breasts.

“Darling, you should have never played against a trickster. Though you really should have asked me first,”  
He put away his stick, coming over to take mine and putting it in its place.

“Now, I think I’ll take my prize. You’re looking absolutely ravishing tonight,” he said. Loki pulled me close, uncrossing my arms and placing them around his neck. He kissed me, running his hands up and down my body. He spun me around, backing me up to the short edge of the table, my ass hitting the polished wood. He lifted me up, sitting me up on the edge and leaned down to kiss my lips again, his tongue begging for entrance. I let him slip past my barrier and allowed him to stroke my tongue with his own; my hands tangled in his raven black hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

His hands spread my legs, one finger slipping inside me. I moaned into his mouth at the contact, my back arching into him as he worked me.

“You’re so wet. Do you really want me that much?” he asked, breaking our make-out session. There was a wild look in his eyes, turning me on more.

“Yes, I do. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. It doesn’t help that…” I stopped myself before I revealed a long time fantasy of mine. The blush on my face betrayed me to him as a wicked smile twisted his lips.

“You’re telling me you want to have sex on a pool table? How long has this been a fantasy of yours?” he asked, his fingers pumping faster, my hands tugging hard on his hair.

“A few years. At least six years,” I confessed, unable to stop the impending orgasm.

“That’s a good girl. I’m going to make you come a lot for me tonight,”

He left me to push the remaining pool balls in their proper pockets and positioned me to lay flat against the green felt of the table. Using his magic, he presented some rope and tied me down, spreading my legs so I couldn’t close them.

“Loki…what are you doing?” I asked, not knowing his intentions.

“Fulfilling your fantasy,” he replied, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

“But…oh…you’re…oh fuck,” I stated, not expecting him to place his head between my legs and begin teasing me with his tongue. I squirmed with pleasure, his hands holding my legs down to cease my movements. He pulled back to catch my gaze.

“I’m making sure I satisfy your every need, your every want, everything you desire. I like seeing my princess extremely satisfied. Would you like that darling?”

“Yes. Oh Loki, yes. I’d love that,” I answered, prompting him to resume his actions, another orgasm on the brink of erupting. Getting off the table, he disrobed and climbed on top of my body, kissing me, the taste of myself still lingering on his lips. My breathing had turned into panting moans, his fingers returning to stroke me, his thumb pressing and rubbing against my clit.

“Come for me again, my love,” he commanded, the third dam breaking as soon as the words left his lips.

“Good girl. I’m going to fuck you now. The first will be rough, the second a little slower and with a lot more passion. Think you can handle it?” he said, his voice low, his bright green eyes darkened with lust.

“Yes. Loki, please…” I begged, tugging against my restraints.

“I love hearing you beg,”

He slid into my body quick and rough, my walls barely adjusting to him before he started to slam into me, my breasts bouncing as he did so. Still, the roughness made me moan and grunt with pleasure, my juices slicking him up until we both reached our orgasm.

“I’m going to free you now,” he informed me, making a dagger appear and slicing through my bonds; my hands and legs securing him to me, our lips meeting fiery and hot.

“Nice and slow, darling. Ready for the next round?” he told me. I nodded and he thrust slow, pumping in and out, our moans silenced by our kissing. There was more passion behind this one, my nails digging into his back as I came undone first, screaming his name. He wasn’t that far behind, his seed emptying into me, his head lying on my chest as I stroked his hair. He lifted it up, the passion still there in his eyes.

“I don’t think I’m done with you yet. Let’s go to my room shall we?” he stated, pulling out and getting off the table. We gathered our clothing and took the elevator to the top floor and sprinted to his room where we continued our lovemaking, eventually collapsing from exhaustion.

“Genevieve?”

“Yes, Loki?”

“You win. I’d like to take you on that date if the offer still stands,” he told me.

“The offer still stands. We can see a play next week if you’d like,” I told him.

“Sounds delightful. Maybe we can also get dinner before it starts,” he agreed.

“Of course, sweetie,” I stated, kissing him and falling asleep in his arms, the night magical to both of us.


End file.
